Jedipedia:Benutzersperrung
|} __TOC__ Benutzersperrung 84.58.0.0/16 und 84.59.0.0/16 Bitte Sperre von 84.58.0.0/16 und 84.59.0.0/16 aufheben: Auch wenn aus dieser Rage wiederholt Vandalismus/Spam kam, sollte man nicht hunterte Personen permanent aus der Jedipedia ausschließen, nur weil einer sich nicht benehmen kann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:04, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Wir können es gerne versuchen, aber wenn wieder was vorfällt, dann wird der Range erneut gesperrt. 13:43, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Benutzer:AniD (abgeschlossen) Bitte Benutzer:AniD sperren, da er Spam in Artikeln produziert, der mittlerweile wieder gelöscht wurde. Er bekam bereits eine Verwarnung, reagierte aber nicht. Gruß, --Little Ani 14:22, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Bitte belegen. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:23, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Verwarnung, Verbreitung von FanFiction, Erstellung von Spam-Artikel (siehe Wiederherstell-Modus), Keine Einsicht, noch mehr Fan-Fiction. Gruß --Little Ani 14:27, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Gut höhre auf mit Fan-Ficton Darf ich eine Unterseite erstellen mit dem Namen Benutzer:AniD/Fan Fiction? :1. Wozu eine neue Überschrift? :2. Es ist nicht verboten, aber auch nicht das gern gesehenste. Beteilige dich mit sinvollen, Richtliniengemäßen und mit offiziellen Quellen belegten Beiträgen an desem Projekt, dann kann man denke ich auch durchaus mal Fan-Fiction an geeigneter Stelle (Benutzerunterseite) einstellen. Wenn du dich nicht an dem aufbau eines kanonischen Lexikons beteiligen möchtest, dann stell deine Geschichten o.ä. auf entsprechenden Seiten ein. : 14:44, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :3. PS: Unterschreibe deine Beiträge bitte! ~~~~ oder der zweite Button von Rechts über dem Bearbeitungsfenster erzeugt die Signatur. Ja OK AniD 14:51, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :4. und hör auf bei den Diskussionsseiten ständig deine Beiträge ganz nach oben zu schreiben, die gehören immer ganz nach unten (!). Thor 14:47, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :5. Noch ein Hinweis... es heißt Fan-Fict'i'on.... 14:53, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja OK noch was? was ich wissen muss? MFG AniD 14:54, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ja, dass eine Signatur reicht. Entweder ~~~~ oder der Button über dem Bearbeitungsfenster. 14:58, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) OK AniD 15:02, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :So... um mal zum eigentlichen Diskussionsinhalt zurück zu kommen: Ich denke es ist nicht mehr nötig den Benutzer zu sperren. 15:33, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Er hats schon wieder getan. Siehe Anakin Skywalker Versionen. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 17:30, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) nach BK :::Gegenbeleg Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 17:32, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Zudem macht erm ich an... Benutzer_Diskussion:Modgamers#Noch_ein_son_Ding.21. Soll ich nun lachen oder weinen? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:35, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Von wegen an machen ich hab nur gefragt was das soll: und das mit anakin skywalker und seinen Licjtschwertern ist wahr! oh mann was soll das was habt ihr gegen mich? Sergant Kal und Ben Kenobi Admin Ich finde es nicht gerecht das sie mich beleidigen :Wer hat dich hier bitte beleidigt? --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 17:46, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Das mit Anakins Lichtschwert ist nicht wahr. Er besaß nie ein grünes Doppelklingenlichtschwert. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:48, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Sorry aber selten so einen Schwachsinn gelesen. Nur weil Anakin mal irgendwann irgendein Lichtschwert in der Hand gehalten hat, war es doch nicht "seins". Wenn jedes Auto in dem ich mal dringesessen habe meins wäre, dann müsste ich jetzt in nem Parkhaus wohnen. Wir haben nix gegen dich, aber du verstößt hier gegen Regeln und Richtlinien, schreibst unnützes Zeugs in die Artikel und wunderst dich dann, dass Leute sich über dich beschweren? Zudem hast du ne Rechtschreibung wie jemand der noch nie ne Tastatur gesehen hat. In nem Lexikon ist korrekte Grammatik und Rechtschreibung oberste Pflicht. Thor 17:48, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja genau " in nem " und du beschwerst dich über mich echt ey! Gut dann schreibe ich halt das er nur 4 hatte zufrieden? AniD 17:54, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Kannst du es belegen? Mit offiziellen Quellen? Dann ja. Ansonsten nicht! --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 17:57, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::@AniD: Da verstehst du etwas falsch. Im Artikelnamensraum ist korrekte Rechtschreibung Pflicht; in Diskussionsseiten ist egal, wie geschrieben wird, allerdings sollte möglichst richtig geschrieben werden, um die Kommunikation zu erleichtern und Missverständnisse zu vermeiden. Viele Grüße, 17:57, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) SO DAS BUCH HEIST STAR WARS LEXIKON EPISODE I-VI NOCH WAS? AniD 18:03, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD Und danke 3PO das du mich verteidigst! :Jetzt beleidigt er schor Thor: „Sachmal hast du ein an der Murmel oder tust du nur so? In meinen Augen bist du hier noch nicht 10! Also langsam glaub ich du bist Kocknitiv Suboptiemiert! Upps ein Level zu hoch für dich vieleicht sage ich es dir mal in deiner Sprache!“ Von http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Thor1983 --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 18:12, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Tja wenn er meint ich wehre noch nicht 10 kriegt er was zurück!!! MFG AniD 18:14, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Ich finde er sollte als Abmahnung 1, 2Tage gesperrt werden denn es ist wirklich unter aller Kanone wie er sich anderen Benutzern gegenüber benimmt.--Tobias 18:15, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ach und die Tobias darf ich mich nicht verteidigen? Ich finde dieses gespräch bedarf keinen weiteren gesprächstoff! MFG AniD 18:17, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD Ich soll hier Atikel verfassen? Aber die werden doch sofort wieder gelöscht was soll das? :-( AniD 18:42, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Erstelle SINVOLLE ARTIKEL, die garnicht gelöscht werden müssen. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 18:44, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Sorry, ich war den ganzen Tag in der Uni und gestern Abend war ich auch nicht mehr ganz fit. Falls dich der Kommentar auf meiner Diskussionsseite beleidigt hat, bitte ich um Entschuldigung. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du eine Rechtschreibschwäche hast. Allerdings bitte ich dich ebenfalls darum, es ernstzunehmen, wenn ein Admin eine sinnfreie Seite mehrmals löscht, zumal bei falscher Schreibweise. In dieser Diskussion darfst du dich selbst verteidigen und auch andere Benutzer dürfen ihre Meinung sagen. Deshalb sollte das Gespräch aber trotzdem sachlich verlaufen. 18:44, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja toll warum schreibt ihr dan überhaupt so ein Müll? Find ich nichr nett! Ich verstehe auch den Sinn nicht Ben Kenobi und ich höre auf mit der Fan-Fiction! Aber immer alle meine Beiträge zu löschen ich denk ich soll hier was zu schreiben! Und der Beitrag wird auch immer gelöscht: Anakin Skywalker hatte in seinem Leben 6 Lichtschwerter. Sein erstes eine Doppelte- grüne Klinge. Die Farbe grün an andenken an den verstorbenden Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und die Zwillingsklinge weil sich Anakin dachte wen sie einen mächtigen Jedi-Meister wie Qui-Gon töten konnte muss diese Klinge große fähigkeiten haben! Sein zweites wurde in den Droidenfertigungsanlagen auf Geonosis zerstört. Das dritte bekarm er in der Jedi-Schlacht zugeworfen. Dann kurz darauf warf Obi-Wan ihm sein Lichtschwert im kampf gegen Dooku zu. In Episode III hatte er das das später sein Sohn Luke Skywalker erbte. Dann bekam er das 6 und letzte Lichtschwert nach der Transformation zu Darth Vader. AniD 18:49, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD ::Warum wird alles von mir gelöscht? :Erst einmal: Bitte halte dich an die Jedipedia:Jediquette! Was deinen Beitrag zum Anakin Skywalker-Artikel betrifft: Es ist ja nicht falsch, was du da schreibst, allerdings bringt es dem Artikel keine Verbesserung. Außerdem verlinkst du Sachen, die es in dieser Form nicht gibt. Bitte schau dich vor dem Artikelschreiben mal im Jedipedia:Autorenportal um und lies dir die dort verlinkten Seiten durch. 18:56, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja aber mein Beitrag über Plagueis wurde auch gelöscht und der war richtig kann ich jetzt mal von den löschkanidaten weggenommen werden? :AniD, du musst deine Informationen mit offiziellen Quellen belegen. Wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass deine Bearbeitungen zu unrecht rückgängig gemacht werden, dann kannst du auf der Diskussion des Artikels deine Informationen belegen und darum bitten, dass deine Bearbeitung wiederhergestellt wird. Allerdings solltest du nicht versuchen irgendwelche Dinge durchzuboxen, das wird nämlich nicht gerne gesehen. Hier sollte es auch nicht um die entsprechenden Artikel gehen, das sollte wie gesagt auf den Diskussionsseiten der Artikel besprochen werden. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 19:37, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Dieser beitrag wird gelöscht: hatte in seinem Leben 6 Lichtschwerter. Sein erstes eine Doppelte- grüne Klinge. Die Farbe grün an andenken an den verstorbenden Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und die Zwillingsklinge weil sich Anakin dachte wen sie einen mächtigen Jedi-Meister wie Qui-Gon töten konnte muss diese Klinge große fähigkeiten haben! Sein zweites wurde in den Droidenfertigungsanlagen auf Geonosis zerstört. Das dritte bekarm er in der Jedi-Schlacht zugeworfen. Dann kurz darauf warf Obi-Wan ihm sein Lichtschwert im kampf gegen Dooku zu. In Episode III hatte er das das später sein Sohn Luke Skywalker erbte. Dann bekam er das 6 und letzte Lichtschwert nach der Transformation zu Darth Vader. Alles was ich mache wird gelöscht ich finde ich könnte jetzt durch die Jedipedia gehen und alles löschen mal sehen wie sich dan die verfasser fühelen! es ist so blöd!! und nicht ein Admi macht was dagegen was ist das hier überhaupt? Der Benutzer zeigt sich uneinsichtig. Ich stimme einer Sperrung zu. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 19:48, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Wenn du das tust wirst du definitiv gesperrt. Hast du eigentlich gemerkt, dass dein Text schon im Artikel steht. Unter Besitz. Du hast den dann doppelt reingesetzt, daher wurde er entfernt. Thor 19:50, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Die Einsicht war wohl sehr kurzzeitig oder nicht sehr umfassend... ich stimme zwar zu, dass es nicht sehr einfach ist hier noch ohne großes Vorwissen sinnvolle Beiträge zu erstellen, auch kann niemand für sich in Anspruch nehmen Beiträge unvoreingenommen zu bewerten, aber die Reaktion ist eindeutig grundlegend falsch... 20:10, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Den Text habe ich zurückgesetzt, weil er ohne Quellen eingefügt wurde. Es ist Regel, dass Quellen mit angegeben werden müssen. Diese permanente Ignoranz gepaart mit meinen oben verlinkten Situationen rechtfertigt schon längst eine Sperre. Eigentlich bedarf es keiner weiteren Rechtfertigungsversuche von AniD – man sieht ja anhand dieser Diskussion, wo das wieder hinführt. Eine Sperre von einer Woche sollte mal reichen. Lese- und Rechtschreibschwäche als Entschuldigung zu bringen, ist schwach. Wir hatten das schon mit Vos und diese Krankheit täuscht nicht über konsequentes Fehlverhalten hinweg.--Little Ani 20:10, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich wäre auch für eine Sperrung von 1-2 Wochen. Ich habe ihm einen Text auf seine Disku gesetzt, mal schauen ob das Früchte trägt. MfG, Wolverine Koon 20:14, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich hatte nie vor es zu machen und werde es nie machen! und ich weiß das es falsch ist! und ich werde auch keine Fan-Fiction mehr machen! und ich werde garnichts mehr schreiben dies ist mein letzter beitrag! ich will hier helfen! gut wenn ihr das nicht wollt lasse ich das! dann werde ich nurnoch die seiten ansehen und nichts mehr schreiben egal wie viel ich weiß! ich werde nichts mehr schreiben sondern nurnoch lesen! OK? MFGAniD 13:02, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Du musst doch nicht gleich aufhören! Du kannst ruhig weiter Artikel schreiben und bearbeiten, doch diese sollte eine gewisse Qualität haben, sprich möglichst typofrei, keine Fan-Fiction und immer mit offiziellen Quellen untermauert sein. Wir freuen uns immer über neue Mitarbeiter. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 14:06, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Nagut ich habe gerade Yaddle überarbeitet schau dir doch mal an :Hab ich schon... war garnich schlecht, hab noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten korrigiert. Aus welchen Quellen gingen deine Infos hervor?--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 14:56, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Star Wars Episode I Star Wars Episode I-VI Lexikon MFG AniD 14:58, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Du musst die Quelle immer angeben.--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 15:00, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Kennt denn einer das Buch? Weder bei amazon noch bei google findet sich was unter dem Titel Star Wars Episode I-VI Lexikon. Nohei 16:37, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Oder meint er STAR WARS Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie: Episoden I-VI? :::War auch mein erster Gedanke, aber könnte auch Das große Star Wars Universum von A-Z oder Star Wars Enzyklopädie... Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 17:26, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::1. Wieso fragen wir ihn nicht einfach? 2. Wir kommen vom Thema ab. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:13, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Stimmt. Warum stimmen wir nicht ab? MfG, Wolverine Koon 20:35, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Also wenn es Gegenstand einer solchen Diskussion ist, dass hier über Belanglosigkeiten wie Überarbeitung des Yaddle-Artikels geschrieben und Rätselraten über Quellenbezeichnungen geführt wird, dann finde ich diese ganze Systematik mit der Benutzersperrung völlig sinnlos. Premia war mal für eine Sperrung, hat dann aber auch nichts gemacht. Viele andere waren zumindest für eine einwöchige Sperrung, doch ohne eine höhere Gewalt – die die Diskussion endlich beendet und eine Entscheidung trifft – können diese sich auch nicht durchsetzen. Gründe für eine Sperrung gibt es ja genug und schon allein die Verachtung einer Abmahnung durch einen Admin, der dann auch noch von AniD provoziert wurde – nach dem Motto: „Ich mach trotzdem weiter, egal was Ben sagt“ – ist schon Grund genug für eine Sperrung... meine Güte, aber wem sage ich das, denn alles wurde schon weiter oben aufgeführt. @Wolverine Koon: Das ist keine Abstimmung, sondern eine Diskussion, um den Admins die Entscheidung zu erleichtern.--Little Ani 20:39, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ani, deine Kritik an die Administration äußerst du an falscher Stelle. Hier geht es ausschließlich um die Besprechung einer Benutzersperrung, d.h. um ein Fehlverhalten von Benutzern, das eine Sperre gerechtfertigt, und um nichts anderes bitte. Du gehst also mit falschem Beispiel voran, indem du hier andere Themen einbringst. Hier ist weder der Platz um Artikel zu besprechen, noch der Platz um Kritik an Admins zu äußern, diese kannst du bitte auf den Diskussionsseiten der entsprechenden Admins äußern und wenn das nicht klappt Beschwerde einreichen auf Jedipedia:Administratoren/Probleme. AniD wird nicht gesperrt, weil er seitdem nicht weiter aufgefallen ist. Bei erneutem Fehlverhalten, bitte neues Thema öffnen. Diese Diskussion ist somit abgeschlossen. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:30, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Benutzer:Grün 7 Erneute und unaufhörliche erstellung von Fandom im Artikelnamensraum. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:49, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) bla bla bla Modgamers jetzt weiß ich auch das man in Galerien kein Fan-Art reintun darf . Grün 7 12:54, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Kein Kommentar.. ihr seht es selbst --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:55, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Eigentlich müsstet ihr mir erst eine Verwarnung geben. Dann mach ich lieber nix mehr dann lad ich nurnoch Fan-Art Grafiken hoch. Gibts da eigentlich ne Galerie für Fan-Art ? Grün 7 13:00, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ne Fanart wollen wir nicht. Aber ne sperrung ist vielleicht wirklich zu hart.--Yoda41 Admin 13:40, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Geht ja nicht um die Bilder, aber ein Blick auf seine Beiträge oder seine Diskussionsseite sollte einen Eindruck vermitteln. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:45, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Verwarungen gab es min. 2, dazu kommt noch missachten der Bitte, die Vorschau zu verwenden, und dieser Kommentar ist nun auch nicht wirklich der feine Ton. Daher mein Vorschlag: letzte Verwarung und die Bitte, vernünfige Mitarbeit im Artikelnamensraum zu leisten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:04, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ackbars Gründe rechtfertigen sofortige Sperre. Vielleicht für eine oder zwei Wochen befristet.--Little Ani 14:07, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Letzte Ermahnung: Wenn du nicht sofort das Verbreiten von Fanon einstellst und einen zivilisierteren Ton an den Tag legst - Beleidigungen sind das Letzte -, gilt die Sperre für länger. Sperre für 3 Tage. 14:18, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nachdem es Anfangs fast unmöglich war, ihm zu vermitteln, dass keine Daten von Raumschiffen geschätzt werden, wurde eine Pause eingelegt. Wenn das jetzt schon wieder los geht... Ich denke persönlich, dass Verwarnungen genug erteilt worden sind. Pandora Diskussion 12:15, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Hier erneute Beleidigung von anderen Usern. Ausdrücke wie "Voll gedist" stehen wohl nicht unter der Jediquette. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:12, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Benutzer:Torben (abgeschlossen) Hi, Obwohl ich das nicht gerne tue, muss ich Benutzer:Torben einfach zur Sperrung vorschlagen. Dies hat mehrere Gründe: *Mehrfacher Vandalismus: hier und hier *mehrfaches Hochladen von unsinnigen Bildern *sehr unsinnige Edits am Artikel Yander, siehe Versionsgeschichte *er wurde mehrfach auf seiner Disku mehrfach auf sein Fehlverhalten hingewiesen Ich denke, das sind genügend Gründe für eine Sperre, als Dauer würd ich so 2 Wochen vorschlagen. Gruß, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:51, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Ich stimme zu. Trotzdem würde ich für nur 3 Tage plädieren; das reicht sicherlich fürs erste. Wenn er dann noch weitermacht, können wir uns ja steigern. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:55, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Abwarten, wie er auf meine Verwanrnung reagiert. Wir wollen ja niemanden unverwarnt ausschließen.--Yoda41 Admin 15:58, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Also, ich denke nach dem Erstellen der Artikel von drei Unsinns-Artikeln (Vorlage:Kenia, Kenia und Darth Luke) ist es nun Zeit, ihn zu sperren. Er hat die Warnung von Yoda41 gekriegt und weiter Unsinn gemacht. Gnade ist nett, aber irgendwann ist es zu viel, und dieser Zeitpunkt ist meiner Meinung nach (und ich glaub nicht nur meiner Meinung nach) nun gekommen. Gruß, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:19, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Da kann ich mich nur anschließen. Klappe zu - Affe tot. Seit wann wir hier denn so lange gefackelt? Gruß, Kyle22 14:21, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::::Er hat Darth Luke schon wieder erstellt. Ich finde jetzt ist es Zeit für eine Sperrung. --Kal 's Holonetz 14:23, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum er noch immer hier frei herumwüten kann. Seine ganze Diskussionsseite ist voll mit Verwarnungen aufgrund Vandalismus und FanFiction. Ist zwar nett, dass er immer wieder verwarnt wird, aber solchen Leute muss man nicht noch freundlich begegnen, wenn sie doch nur schaden anrichten. Sofort sperren... ist schon längst überfällig. Früher hat man halt nur einen Sperrantrag reingesetzt und jetzt diese langen Diskussionen bei so offensichtlichen Fällen! Naja... zumindest ich bin kein Freund davon. Gruß,--Little Ani 14:25, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Nicht zu vergessen dass er 2 total bescheuerte Anschuldigungen hier hinterlassen hat. Weg mit so einem Kleinkind. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:24, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Letzte Warnung an Torben: Wenn du nicht mit dem Unsinn aufhörst, müssen wir dich leider für längere Zeit ausschließen. '''Verwarnsperre von 3 Tagen!' 15:47, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) seine letzte Äußerung. Reicht das? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:28, 3. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Der Junge ist glaub ich noch zu jung, um das Prinzip hier zu verstehen O.o Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:19, 3. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja, ich glaube das hatten wir schon mal... Jedenfalls bin ich es leid, dass auf das Thema hier weiterhin Worte verschwendet werden. Gruß, Kyle22 14:30, 3. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Wir hatten die Diskusion eigentlich schon ob, Torben gesperrt werden sollte oder nicht. Da die Verwarnsperre scheinabr nicht genutzt hat und sich sein Umgangston und Einstellung nicht geändert hat. Ist eigentlich der nächste Schritt allein wegen der Glaubwürdichkeit der Jedipedia und deren Mitglieder, ihn zu Sperren. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:15, 4. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich seh das genauso wie Kyle und Schorsch. Da die Verwarnsperre nichts genutzt hat und er einfach so weitermacht, sollte man die Diskussion nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen und Torben für einen längeren Zeitraum sperren. --Kal 's Holonetz 16:45, 4. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Die von mir veranlasste Kontrolle ob es sich bei Torben und Darth Vader 15 um ein und die selbe Person handelt, hat sich als positiv herausgestellt. Neben beleidigung steht nun auch noch die Erstellung einer Sockenpuppe auf Torbens Liste... können wir ihn nun endlich sperren? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:45, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Er muss gesperrt werden... sonst ist das System hier völlig unglaubwürdig. Er hatte seine Chancen, Zurechtweisungen und Verwarnungen, viel zu häufig meiner Meinung nach.--Little Ani 21:40, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Edit: Sehe gerade, dass er schon gesperrt wurde. Gut!Bild:--).gif Gesperrt für 1 Monat. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:50, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Benutzer:Darth Mauls Klon (abgelehnt) Er mischt sich andauernd in die Gespräche der anderen ein. :Was soll das denn? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:28, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Das hier ist kein Ort für eure kleinen Zankereien, klärt das auf einer Benutzerdisku... Kyle22 16:29, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Abgelehnt, keine Signatur des Antragstellers. 16:30, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Außerdem wir müssen doch zusammenhalten oder nicht?Bitte lass ihn sperren. :::::Du machst gerade das Gegenteil. Haltlose Beschuldigungen, hier gilt freie Meinungsäußerung. 16:46, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Ich wollte nur einen Neuanfang mit der Sockenppupe starten.Und was ist aneiner Sockenppupe schlimm.Und außerdem hab ich niemanden beleidigt.Und wie seit ihr dahinter gekommen.Ich wusste nichtdas eine Sockenppupe verboten ist. Unwissenheit schützt nicht vor Strafe --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:11, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Benutzer:Commander Fox Benutzer:Commander Fox führt trotz mehrfacher Ermahnung permanetnt Edits an seiner Benutzerseit durch. Eine Sperre ist wohl nicht nötig, aber seine Benutzerseite einfach mal auf Edit=sysop zu setzen, würde das Problem lösen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:50, 6. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Vielleicht sollte einfach mal jemand mit Authorität was auf seiner Seite sagen, nachdem erst ich, danach mehrere andere Benutzer auf der Disku was dazu gesagt haben. Vielleicht hört er ja auf einen Admin. Ich denke das sollte man noch machen, bevor man hier irgendwelche erzieherischen Massnahmen ergreift. Pandora Diskussion 17:35, 6. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Der Meinung bin ich auch, man muss es ja nicht überstürzen. Ben sollte am besten gleich mal bei ihm anklopfen. Gruß, Kyle22 17:59, 6. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Er hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft die Ermahnung zu ignorieren und erneut in nicht ganz einer Stunde an seiner Benutzerseite 8-Mal (!) abgespeichert. Seine Benutzerseite sollte wirklich mal gesperrt werden. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:42, 7. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Wieso fackelt ihr eigentlich so lange? Jetzt sperrt doch mal seine Benutzerseite! Er hört ja doch nicht auf und hat immer noch keine Edit im Artikelnamensraum. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fenn|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fenn|Konferenz auf der Merciless'']] 20:50, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Jetzt sollte wirklich etwas getan werden! Er hat, wie Urai Fenn schon sagte, noch kein einziges Edit im Artikelsraum, sondern nur an seiner Benutzerseite gearbeitet ... 20:53, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET)